Into the Night
by Inuzuka Notori
Summary: A short ShizNat oneshot after the Carnival. The last sentai meet brings everyone together, some more than others. Fluffness!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME... If I did this scene would be in it.**

A/N: Hello there! This is just a little oneshot I did after becoming obsessed with the song of the same name by Santana (which if anyone asks I don't own XP). This takes place after the Carnival but not too far after. I intended it to be before graduation but it's left kinda ambiguous as to when exactly that was so it could be after. It's really not too central to the mini-story. Oh yeah, and I'll be honest in saying I don't know how to dance so the flow of movements may be a tad awkward but I tried. Enjoy!

**Into the Night**

It was half past midnight. The moon was bright and the stars were shining outside on the front grounds of Fuuka academy. The music blasted loud and the singing was even louder. Everyone was filled with festive joy; all but Natsuki that is. Not that she was particularly unhappy, but parties had never been her thing.

She sat in the freshly cut grass on the hillside that overlooked the soccer field where all of her friends were enjoying themselves. The Carnival was finally over, and to celebrate, Midori had gotten permission to be on the grounds after hours for one last HiME-sentai get-together. All twelve had been invited and were present (Alyssa had left for America shortly after the final battle).

"Hey, are you gonna just sit there the whole time?" the girl's busty redheaded friend asked as she walked off the flat land and up to the slant.

"Ha! You know I can't dance!"

"Or so you say, but I'll bet it's just one of your hidden talents, everyone can dance if they try."

"Really Mai, I only came because well... I feard your reaction if I didn't show," a chuckle escaped her lips, "Plus if I danced I'd have to take off my shoes... and you know that makes me awkward."

The other girl let out a sigh before getting wrapped around the neck by Mikoto who dragged her back to the field.

"Just remeber! Even Nao's dancing!" she called.

Natsuki merely snorted and crossed her arms in a pout, but unconsciously let a smile form on her face. Whether she'd admit it or not, this was fun. Even in her own way as the observer, she liked it. Ever since the more heated points of the Carnval, Natsuki had gained a new found respect and fascination with comraderie. Seeing everyone having fun together made her feel... well... all warm and fuzzy inside. Yet another thing she would never say out loud.

Just then another figure, taller, approached her. Natsuki looked up at Shizuru, noticing even in the dark her reddened cheeks and light panting despite the music. In truth the two han't spoken much since the end of it all, but it was all right. They knew they forgave each other for everything and that was all that mattered for now; both had accepted the fact that their friendship would have to be rebuilt, but there was no way they couldn't do it.

"You look so..." the standing girl started.

"So...?"

"Hmm..." she put a finger to her chin, "Bored."

"Well of course I'm bored, it's a party," despite how contradictory that sounded, the blunette stuck by her argument.

"Anything I could do to help?"

"Nah don't worry about it. I can't say it's so bad, seeing everyone happy is a nice change."

"That it is," she replied while smiling back to the crowd. As much as she didn't want to part, Shizuru was weary of how long at once she would spend at Natsuki's side. With a brisk turn, her long red dress surfed on the wind and she went back; with a speck of confidence urging look at the younger girl for one more second.

"If you won't dance yourself... At least watch me?" she winked.

Natsuki cocked an eyebrow at her friend who skipped off to the flat grass again.

She didn't need to be told twice. Her eyes hung onto those graceful strides, never letting go. The girl wasn't sure if it was the music, the atmosphere, the person dancing, or all three; but whatever it was caused a flutter in her stomach.

The next song was more faced paced, Natsuki's style. As she always told Mai, she had nothing against romantic songs, as long as they had some oomph to them. She watched the moon-kissed skin sway and the red silk fly. The dance itself was like a siren song. Something was calling her, her heart, it wanted to frolic with the rest.

The blunette brought her drink to her mouth and took one last sip. It was safe to say she was entranced; the rest of the word around her seemed to slow and quiet.

_Even if you don't say it... You can get me to do anything..._

Natsuki smirked and kicked off her shoes; giving into temptation. Everyone was too busy doing their own thing to notice the midnight-haired girl enter the fray of dancers. She moved through the group towards the girl she wanted.

She reached up a hand to grab onto Shizuru's stopping her mid-spin.

"Natsuki?"

"Teach me..." she requested shyly with an evident blush.

Needless to say one of Shizuru's dreams had just made itself real; so without hesitation she held the hand already in hers and wrapped her other around the blunette's waist.

"Hand on my shoulder," she directed.

Natsuki did so and thanked the heavens that for a fast song, the verses were slow enough for a first lesson. To her surprise and joy, the girl's shaky movements went un-teased. However, the crackling fire in the background only lit so much, requiring the pair to give more attention to their sense of touch. Their fronts pressed together, allowing the sound waves to move their fluid forms. It had only been a few seconds that the blunette became accustomed to this before she could feel the music rising again.

She looked up into Shizuru's eyes that gleamed with something she had never seen before. A playful glint appeared on a beat, as if you say, "Be ready." And before she knew it their cores parted, but hands were locked.

Natsuki didn't know why, but freeing herself to the atmosphere allowed her to flawlessly twirl and be pulled back into Shizuru's hold; now from behind. Another blush rose from the close contact, but drifted away with the breeze of being swung away again. She took a step back to balance herself, but it was all part of the dance. Her body seemed to move on its own, and she was loving every minute of it.

Their hands parted for a moment while Shizuru took her turn to dance around Natsuki as a way to get into their previous position. It was magical to say the least. The younger girl already had impeccable footwork, and even better instincts. The chestnut-haired girl had the pleasure of being surprised by Natsuki taking hold of her on perfect timing with the song and her return. Moreover, the blunette had shifted her weight and dipped her partner. Although it could have been considered an accident, it was more of a blessing in disguise.

Shizuru smiled while holding onto Natsuki's shoulder, giggling a bit as the hanging strands of hair tickled her cheek. Of course the other girl's face was bright red, but the steady pulsing of music pushed her motions onward. Moving her weight back into place, and using her upper body strength, Natsuki lifted Shizuru back into her feet.

Somewhere in the mix of that, due to the blunette's nervousness, they changed positions again with the elder of the two leading. Although nervousness aside, both were aware of the natural flow of events this night. The comfort level increasing tremendously was the result of accepted courting. A grin formed on Shizuru's lips, growing wider with the oblivious look on Natsuki's face. The song slowed for a second or two.

_This is my last push Natsuki, after this it's all you._

And the music broke out into a guitar solo; during which Shizuru gave it her all for Natsuki. They stepped to every beat, swung to every note, and made the "dance floor" all their own. The other girls had been watching them out of their periphery but no more; it was too incredible to dance side by side with. The dancers let their consciousness go to the wind, moving on pure intuition with closed eyes.

As the solo ended, they were brought close to each other again. It was like a gentle limbo, both waited for the plunge. The song had quieted, as if to wait for the decision along with them. Shizuru's hands kept their tender hold on Natsuki's hips who made no attempt to flee. Time was moving on, the music was intensifying once more towards the final movement.

Natsuki looked up into those crimson pools, and then in her purest self, she leaned up and kissed the one her heart had been leading her to. Shizuru took it all in with joyous passion, letting the other girl's tongue have its entry through her lips.

The pair was too far enthralled in this to move as energetically to the rest of the song as they had before, but it was the pulsing beat that kept their hearts from stopping in this moment. When they pulled away for air, Natsuki was about to speak before a fingertip shut her lips. Combined with Shizuru's stepping, it was a sign to wait; they still had to finish their dance.

The other ten watched with proud smiles. Especially those who were closest to Natsuki were happy that things between them had settled, and for the better. It was clear that they were both happiest when with each other and always had been; it's just the way it was, and neither would want it any different.

With new found confidence the blunette nodded and took Shizuru's hand, and together they danced on into the night.


End file.
